Promise
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: "You will promise to speak about this to no one, Sasagawa-san."


I don't own this.

Enjoy. c:

**"Is that girl so precious to you?"** asked Glo Xinia with pedophilic grin. His right eye twitched as he voiced his question.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed as took in what Glo Xinia said.

**"I'm going to take my share of such a precious girl right before your eyes. This could just be the best situation, don't you think? My appetite for that girl just keeps getting better." **said Glo Xinia while taking out his box weapon. His right eye twitched again as the unspeakable thoughts raced through his head. Oh yes, this fight was going to entertain him, indeed.

**'He regained his composure in a moment... no wonder he's one of the Millefiore's Six Wreaths.'** thought Mukuro with slight frustration. **'Listen Chrome.'**

**"Mukuro-sama!"** said Chrome while staring hopefully at the owl.

**'Due to various reasons, I am unable to use a large amount of power. It doesn't look like you can escape from Glo Xinia either.'** said Mukuro.** 'You will defeat that man.'**. 'This will be interesting.' thought Mukuro while waiting for Chrome's reply.

**"... ok."** said Chrome with a little hesitation. She wasn't confident in her abilities and didn't think she had what it takes to defeat Glo Xinia.

**'You'll be fine. You have the Vongola Ring.'** said Mukuro with a smirk.

**"Vongola Ring?"** said Chrome. She looked at the jewelry and noticed that the ice was beginning to melt. **'It's thawing...' **thought Chrome with a surprised tone.

**'That Mist Ring will lend you the power you need.'** reassured Mukuro. But before he could say anymore, Mukuro was thrown into a wall by a large white tentacle.** "GIII!" **squeaked Mukuro. He fell from the debris and landed on the floor with a thud.

**"Mukuro-sama!"** yelled Chrome while running toward Mukuro. She picked him up and held him close to her arms.

**'You must not panic, Chrome. Draw out the power of the Vongola Ring. Use it to fight.'** said Mukuro with a struggle.

As Chrome was channeled her energy into her ring, a flame erupted from it. The indigo light shined brightly before her eyes.

Before Mukuro could instruct her any further, Chrome was slammed into the wall by the tentacle again.

"Gah!" said Chrome as she fell from the wall and onto a pile of rocks.

'Chrome!' said Mukuro as she shielded him from the debris with her own body.

"A-are you alright, M-Mukuro-sama?" asked Chrome with a forced smile. "Gah." said Chrome as she doubled over in pain. There was a large gash running from the left side of her abdomen to the right side. Blood drenched her Kokuyo uniform.

"Well now, we have to remove ALL of that dirty clothing, don't we, Chrome-chan?" said Glo Xinia with a smirk on his face as his right eye twitched.

Chrome blushed by habit but ceased as soon as she felt another stab of pain from the wound.

'We cannot take him on in your condition.' said Mukuro. 'I will distract him while you make a run for it, Chrome-chan.' As he said that, he flapped his wings and flew to Glo Xinia. Mukuro flew around Glo Xinia while he attempted to smack Mukuro out of the way. He even managed to pull some strands of hair off. Kukuku.

"Gah! Damn you, Rokudo Mukuro!" said Glo Xinia as he continued to hit Mukuro. Or try at least.

'Now, Chrome!' said Mukuro as he was punched by Glo Xinia. Mukuro flew into Chrome who caught him and ran toward the exit.

"Oh? Escaping, are we?" said Glo Xinia with a twitch.

Suddenly, Chrome froze and fell to the floor.

'What's wrong, Chr-' before Mukuro finished his sentence, his eyes narrowed as he realized what happened to Chrome.

"M-Mukuro-sama..." said Chrome as she struggled to breathe. The tentacle had wrapped itself around her. It's flames shined brightly through his eyes as a grim look crossed his features.

'Oh?' thought Mukuro. 'He'll pay for that.' Not knowing what he meant, Chrome continued to struggle within the tentacle's grasp.

"Ahh!" said Chrome as she was thrown to the floor and landed near Mukuro. She coughed up blood and panted. Her vision was getting blurry as she was about to faint.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Chrome-chan. We're just getting started." said Glo Xinia with a twitch. He walked up to Chrome and smirked. Then he kneeled on one leg and grabbed Chrome's face. "I'm going to take away something precious of Rokodo Mukuro's right before his eyes."

'Chrome!' said Mukuro as he struggled to get up from the debris.

As Glo Xinia finished his sentence, he grabbed Chrome's arms and slammed her into the wall. He pinned her to the wall and watched in amusement as she bled from her wound and panted cutely.

"Hehe." chuckled Glo Xinia.

Just as he was about to force himself onto her once more, he head a voice.

"Glo Xinia."

Glo Xinia turned around and said "Who's there?" His eyes narrowed considerably as he sensed the prescence of another Funeral Wreath. "Oh, it's just you, Genkishi."

Genkishi walked out from the shadows and observed Glo Xinia's actions. A frown graced his lips as he did not apporve of his actions at all.

"Let her go, Glo Xinia. Byakuran-sama requests you in his prescence." said Genkishi in a professional yet completely bored tone.

"Tch." said Glo Xinia. He was NOT about to let this oppurtunity pass him! "I will go." said Glo Xinia. "After I give Rokudo Mukuro's precious girl what she deserves!"

Before Glo Xinia had a chance to hurt Chrome futher, Genkishi disappeared from his position and appeared near Chrome. He took her bridal style and disappeared again. Only to reappear back in his previous position with Chrome in his arms.

"What is the meaning of this, Genkishi?" demanded Glo Xinia. His face was scrunched up and his eye twitched furociously.

"You will not harm her." said Genkishi.

"Oh? And what will you do, Genkishi? Stop me?" taunted Glo Xinia.

Genkishi looked at Glo Xinia with a face of indifference.

Suddenly, a vast number of missiles covered the cielings and aimed itself at Glo Xinia.

"W-what is this?" said Glo Xinia. His eye twitched but stopped shortly. "Tch. This is just an illusion. You can't fool me."

"Really?" said Genkishi. Just as he finished his question, some of the missiles speeded toward Glo Xinia and his box weapon.

"Gah!" screamed Glo Xinia.

Smoke engulfed Glo Xinia and his box weapon. Moments later, as the smoke cleared, Glo Xinia was seen in the middle of the room with ripped clothing and a fading box weapon.

"How dare you attack me!" said Glo Xinia. He twitched then calmed himself. "I see how it is. Kukuku." said Glo Xinia with a chuckle.

Genkishi raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"You're HELPING the Vongola, aren't you?" accused Glo Xinia with overexaggerared hand motions and swings.

"No." said Genkishi. "I'm merely getting rid of a distraction that will hinder you from meeting with Byakuran-sama." His showed a face of indifference but an experienced one could tell he was bullcrapping.

"Tch." said Glo Xinia. "I will go once you had her over to me!" His eye twitched as he commanded his Kraken de Pioggia to attack Genkishi.

Genkishi stood in place and remained unmoving as the tentacle closed it's distance on him.

Sensing something wrong, the smile disappeared from Glo Xinia's face as he realized that Genkishi's Spettrale Nudiblanc appeared near his feet.

"What is this?" demanded Glo Xinia as he kicked the slugs away. Suddenly, more slugs fell from the cieling and landed on Glo Xinia and his box weapon.

Another explosion was heard as the slugs set off.

Moments later, as the gentle wind blew into the newly broken window, Glo Xinia was seen on the floor with a tattered uniform and burn injuries all over his body. His glasses lay broken into pieces near his face while his box weapon lay in his hand with cracks and soot.

Genkishi shook his head and exited the room with Chrome and Mukuro in his arms. As he was about to head in any general direction, he sensed a presence watching him from behind the trees.

"Come out." said Genkishi while preparing for a fight.

The person came out and stood in front of Genkishi with determined eyes.

"Who are you to the extreme?" said Ryohei with a loud voice. "What did you do to our Mist Guardian?" He was in a defensive stance with his hands around his head, ready to give Genkishi a good punch of two.

"I merely saved her." said Genkishi. He walked up to Ryohei and handed Chrome over to him as gentle as possible. With one final glance, he kissed her on the cheek and looked at Ryohei.

"You will promise to speak about this to no one, Sasagawa-san." said Genkishi in a blunt and slightly threatening manner.

"You can count on me, to the extreme!" said Ryohei as fire started to burn from his eyes. He didn't know what was happening but did nothing to question Genkishi.

Genkishi nodded and vanished.

As Ryohei carried Chrome back to the base, he walked in silence and listened to her talk in her sleep.

"G... Gen... ki... shi... "


End file.
